que pasa ahora
by Kosuke Sagara
Summary: xq la vida es tan cruel...no lo se, al menos esto es un sueño...pero y se volviera realidad?
1. Y esto?

Hola a todos/todas me disculpo con los que leyeron mi fic antes de que le pusiera una corta introducción como está, bueno en fin yo soy Kosuke Sagara y les presento mi fic: de quien es este digimon:  
  
P.D.: este fic tiene un total de 8 o 9 capítulos por favor si los leen déjenme sus reviws gracias UN DÍA NO MUY NORMAL TAKASHI TSUKIMOTO: ES UN CHICO DE 13 AÑOS DE EDAD ESTA EN OCTAVO GRADO Y ES BASTANTE... BUENO... ÉL ES UN RATERO DE PRIMERA PUEDE QUITARTE LOS CALCETINES SIN ZAFARTE LOS ZAPATOS Y HABLANDO DE ESO... DONDE ESTA MI BILLETERA,... TAKASHI! ! ! ! TAKASHI: PERDON ES LA COSTUMBRE. ES UN DIGIDESTINED CON UN DIGIMON LLAMADO SWORDMON (Q´ES EL NEMESIS DE TAKASHY POR CIERTO). SIEMPRE LE ROBA EL DINERO A LOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS Y ES EL MAS INTELIGENTE SAGAZ DE TODOS LOS LA CLASE.  
  
SOWRDMON: ES EL DIGIMON DE TAKASHI DEFENSOR DE TODO LO BUENO, COMO YA DIJE ES EL NEMESIS DE TAKASHI LE GUSTA EL HELADO PERO NO ES UN FANATICO COMO SHIMYMON SUS TECNICAS SON: EL SLASH CUT Y EL CUTTER HEADBUTT  
  
AHORA VAMOS A LA HISTORIA:  
  
MAMÁ : Takashi ohm Takashi parece que sigue dormido... TAKASHY! ! ! ! !  
  
TAKASHI: ¡QUE! ! ! AH! SOÑE QUE MI MAMÁ ME GRITABA PARA DESPERTARME!  
  
MAMÁ: TAKASHI APÚRATE OH LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA RECUERDA QUE DEBES ARREGLAR LA CAMA BAÑARTE CAMBIARTE......  
  
-5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-  
  
MAMÁ: DESAYUNAR LAVARTE LOS DIENTES SACAR AL PERRO.....  
  
-EN EL AUTOBUS-  
  
ZAERU: TAKASHI..... VEN SIÉNTATE CONMIGO  
  
TAKASHI: (POR FAVOR QUE NO ME TOQUE SENTARME CON ELL A SIEMPRE SE ME ESTA PEGANDO)  
  
-VIENDO A SU ALREDEDOR Y DARSE CUENTA DE QUE NO-TENIA OPCION SE SENTO - TAKASHI: (DIANTRES POR QUE ME SIEMPRE ME TOCA SENTARME CON ELLA...)  
  
ZAERU: TAKASHI ¿EN QUE PIENSAS?  
  
TAKASHI:¿YO?  
  
ZAERU: ¡CLARO QUE TU ¿VES A OTRO TAKASHI POR AQUÍ?  
  
TAKASHI: NO EN NADA EN NADA  
  
ZAERU: QUE RARO...  
  
TAKASHI: A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?  
  
ZAERU: A NADA.  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO ES SOLO QUE PENSABA QUE ME GUSTARIA TENER ALGO MAS QUE HACER QUE HABLAR CONTIGO.  
  
ZAERU: QUE DIJISTE! ! ! ! !  
  
TAKASHI: LO QUE OISTE! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
ZAERU: ASÍ!  
  
TAKASHI: SI!  
  
ZAERU: ASÍ!  
  
TAKASHI: SI! !  
  
-45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS Y CUANDO EL AUTOBUS LLEGO AL COLEGIO TAKASHI Y ZAERU SEGUIAN DISCUTIENDO- ZAERU: ASÍ!  
  
TAKASHI:SI! ! ! QUE NO ENTIENDES!  
  
ZAERU: YA ENTENDI  
  
TAKASHI: QUE BUENO YA ME HABÍA DADO SED.  
  
ZAERU : BUENO VAMOS A CLASE  
  
-EN CLASE NUETRO HEROE ENCUENTRA UN VIEJO AMIGO-  
  
PROF.: CHICOS HOY TENE MOS MUN NUEVO COMPAÑERO QUE VIENE DE HONDURAS SE LLAMA.....  
  
.........: QUE TAL TAKASHI?!  
  
TAKASHI: PERO TÚ ERES..... KENJI  
  
KENJI: QUE TAL  
  
TAKASHI: QUE HAS HECHO COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS POR ALLA?  
  
KENJI: MUY BIEN BUENO CUANDO ESTABA HALLA HABIA UNA EPIDEMIA Y YA CONOCES AMI MADRE...  
  
TAKSHI: ESO SÍ.  
  
PROF.: ¿PUEDO CONTINUAR LA CLASE?  
  
LOS DOS RESPONDIERON _: SI DISCULPE [ INCLINARON LA CABEZA]  
  
-LUEGO DE ESO-  
  
KENJI: WOW YA SE PORQUE TODOS SACAN BAJAS NOTAS ESTE PROFESOR TE DUERME AHHHHHH....-DIJO BOSTESANDO-  
  
TAKASHI: LO BUENO ES QUE LO QUE NO PUEDO DORMIR CUANDO ME DESVELO LO RECUPERO AQUÍ.  
  
KENJI: AMEN POR ESO  
  
-DESPUÉS EN LA CAFETERIA-  
  
ZAERU: TAKASHIIIIII.....  
  
TAKASHI: -CON CARA DE DECEPCION Y DE TEMOR- que Zaeru  
  
ZAERU: ¿NO ME VAS A PRESENTAR A TU AMIGO?  
  
TAKASHI : TENGO QUE HACERLO?  
  
KENJI: ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?  
  
TAKASHI: ES QUE TU NO LA CONOCES  
  
KENJI: CLARO QUE NO NUNCA LA HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!!!!!!  
  
TAKASHI: UPS ES CIERTO!  
  
ZAERU: Y ENTONCES? ME LO VAS A PRESENTAR SI O SI!  
  
TAKASHI: OK OK KENJI ELLA ES ZAERU ,ZAERU EL ES KENJI  
  
KENJI: MUCHO GUSTO  
  
ZAERU: IGUAL GUAPETON  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO SI QUIEREN NOS PODEMOS...  
  
ZAERU: KENJI TIENES NOVIA PORQUE SI NO TIENES BUENO GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIO  
  
KENJI: COMO?!!!!!!  
  
ZAERU: SÍ MI NOVIO  
  
KENJI: TAKASHI QUE TIRADA QUE ES ESTA CHICA...  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO TÉ LO ADVERTI  
  
ZAERU: Y DIME CUAL ESTU TELEFONO Y DONDE VIVES...  
  
KENJI: SIEMPRE ES ASÍ?  
  
TAKASHI: CADA DÍA NO TIENE REMEDIO  
  
KENJI: FUE MALA IDEA QUE ME LA PRESENTARAS  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO TE LO DIJE  
  
KENJI: NOS VAMOS  
  
TAKASHI: SI  
  
-ZAERU SEGUIA HABLANDO SOLA-  
  
-2 HORAS DESPUÉS -  
  
ZAERU: Y TAMBIEN...  
  
-EN LA CAFETERIA-  
  
TAKASHI: Y ES FACIL ¿ASALTAR GENTE EN HONDURAS?  
  
KENJI: BUENO NO MUCHO POR QUE LA GENTE SE DEFIENDE Y LOS POLICIAS ESTAN POR TODOS LADOS  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME HA IDO MUY BIEN SOY TAN RAPIDO QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA POR EJEMPLO TU TIENES 250 BILLETES DE LOS CUALES 60 SON EUROS Y LOS DEMAS SON YENS  
  
KENJI: WOW ERES RAPIDO!  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO QUIEN CREES QUE SOY? -_-'  
  
  
  
-EN CLASE DE COMPUTO-  
  
TAKASHI : BUENO VEAMOS QUE HAY EN ESTE COMPUTADOR  
  
KENJI: MIRA TAL VEZ HAYA ALGO BUENO EN ESA CARPETA  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO NO PERDEMOS NADA  
  
MAESTRA: TAKASHI ,KENJI QUE TANTO HABLAN  
  
TAKASHI: NADA MAESTRA NADA  
  
-MIENTRAS TAKASHI HABLABA KENJI YA HABÍA ABIERTO LA CARPETA Y SE ENCONTRO CON ALGO QUE NO SE ESPERABA-  
  
KENJI: QUE DIAB.....TAKASHI MIRA ESTO  
  
TAKASHI: QUE SON ESAS COSAS  
  
KENJI: PARECEN DIGIEGGS  
  
TAKASHI: PERO ESTO NO PUEDE SER  
  
  
  
-DE REPENTE LOS DIGIEGGS SALIERON DE LA PANTALLA Y TAMBIÉN DOS DIGIVICES UNO PARA CADA UNO RAPIDAMESNTE Y CON LA VELOCIDAD QUE SOLO UN CARTERISTA PROFESIONAL TIENE LOS METIO EN SU GABARDINADE CUERO -  
  
KENJI: QUE EXCELENTE AL FIN TENEMOS UN DIGIMON  
  
TAKASDHI: CALLATE NOS PUEDEN OIR  
  
KENJI: PERDON  
  
-LUEGO DE ESTO Y AL FINAL DE CLASES TAKASHI Y KENJI CAMINABAN A CASA-  
  
  
  
TAKASHI : VEN VAMOS A TU CASA KENJI  
  
KENJI: ESTA BIEN Y ASÍ VEMOS QUE DIGIMON NOS TOCO  
  
TAKASHI: QUE DIGIEGGS MAS EXTRAÑOS, Y SI VAMOS AL PARQUE A VER QUIENES SON?  
  
KENJI: OK  
  
-TAKASHI Y KENJI LLEGAN AL PARQUE Y ALGO PASA-  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAO A TODOS COMO ESTAN ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC Y LES TENGO ALGUNAS SORPRESAS PARA EL SIGTE. FIC COMO EL DIGIMON DE KENJI Y MUCHAS OTRAS SORPRESAS BUENO BYE CHAO A TODOS (PARA TODOS MIS AMIG@S ITALIANOS POR FAVOR NO ME REGAÑEN POR MI ORTOGRAFIA EN ITALIANO Y SI TIENEN ALGUN SUGERENCIA POR FAVOR DEJENLA EN EL REVIEW) 


	2. Y ahora QUE?

Capitulo 2 Y ahora.... que? En el capitulo pasado Kenji y Takashi descubrieron que eran Tamers y que cada uno tenia un digimon pero no sabemos quien es o si? (bueno si sabemos quien es el digimon de Takashi )  
  
AHORA VAMOS A LA HISTORIA (DE AHORA EN ADELANTE APARECERA EL YA MUY FAMOSO DIGIMON ANALIZER)  
  
Kenji: DIGIEGG MAS EXTRAÑO TIENE UNA ESPADA ENTERRADA EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA  
  
TAKASHI: SI QUE EXTRAÑO Y EL TUYO TIENE FORMA DE GARRA  
  
-ENTONCES EL DIGIEGG, ¡LOS DIGIEGGS SE LIBERARON EN LA CALLE JUSTO FRENTE A TODOS!-  
  
TAKASHI: VAMOS DEBEMOS ESCONDERNOS  
  
KENJI: SI  
  
SWORDMON: HOLA YO SOY SWORDMON SALI DEL DIGIEGG CON LA ESPADA ENTERRADA, SOY TU DIGIMON TAKASHI TE ESTADO ESPERANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO  
  
TAKASHI: HACE TIEMPO?  
  
Kenji: Y TU QUIEN ERES? WOLFMON: BUENO YO SOY TU DIGIMON MI NOMBRE ES WOLFMON A TUS ORDENES  
  
TAKASHI Y Kenji: YES AHORA SOMOS Tamers ¡!!!!!!!!! YUPI ¡!!!!!!!!  
  
TAKASHI: Y DIME SWORDMON QUE ATAQUES TIENES?  
  
SWORDMON: YO PUES TENGO EL ATAQUE DE SLASH....- ............: PREPÁRENSE A MORIR PAR DE PERDEDORES!!  
  
TODOS: QUE!... QUIEN!?  
  
DARKUWAGAMON: SOY YO DARKUWAGAMON!!!(QUE OBVIO BUEY!!!! YA LO MENCIONASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kenji: QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER XQ ESTAS AQUÍ!  
  
DARKUWAGAMON: ESTOY AQUÍ POR ORDENES DE MI AMO Y SEÑOR  
  
TAKASHI: ASI Y QUIEN ES EL  
  
SWORDMON: ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA SLASH CUT!!!  
  
DARKUWAGAMON: ESO NO PUEDE SER (HP: 270/500)  
  
WOLFMON: TOMA ESTO!!!!! SUPER BITE!!!!!!  
  
DARKUWAGAMON: ESO ME DOLIO (10 /500) BUENO ENTONCES TOMA ESTO UPPER CUT!!!!!!!  
  
SWORDMON: ARGH!!!!(270/281)  
  
WOLFMON: ESO NO!!!  
  
DARKKUWAGAMON: Y PARA TI ....SUPER CLAW!!!!!!!!  
  
WOLFMON: AHHH!!!!! ESO!!!!! DUELE MUCHO!!!!!(HP:230/250 y bajando!!!!)  
  
SWORDMON: ESO NO TOMA ESTO!!!!! CUTTER HEADBUTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DARKUWAGAMON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo.......!!!!! SEÑOR LE (ESCUPE SANGRE) AJAP FALLE ¡!!!! (HP: -400000/500)  
  
TAKASHI: ESO FUE GENIAL COMO LO HICIERON!!!!  
  
KENJI: ME LLEGO LA PARTE EN LA QUE WOLFMon.....  
  
TAKASHI: Y A MI EN LA QUE SWORDMon.....  
  
WOLFMON: SABES SWORDMON.....CREO QUE ESTOS CHICOS SE IMPRESIONAN MUY FÁCILMENTE....  
  
SWORDMON: DEJALOS NO IMPORTA.... POR AHORA-(DICE CON VOZ SERIA)- ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA....LA BATALLA ESTA PROXIMA A COMENZAR Y LES TOCARA LUCHAR MUY DIFÍCIL.....ES MEJOR RIAN POR AHORA...  
  
-LUEGO DE LA BATALLA NUESTROS HEROES NO SABIAN QUE ALGUIEN LOS HABIA ESTADO OBSERVANDO-  
  
.....: ESOS CHICOS SON ESPECIALES SERA MEJOR ANALIZAR SUS DATOS.....  
  
DIGIMON ANALIZER -  
  
NOMBRE: KENJI TAKEDA EDAD: 13 AÑOS SEXO: MASCULINO ESTATURA: 1.69M HOBBYS Y HABILIDADES: AL = QUE TAKASHI KENJI ES CAPAZ DE ROBAR COSAS A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y DEMAS.  
  
NOMBRE: WOLFMON ETAPA: ROCKIE TIPO: DARK(BONO DE PODER EN MAZMORRAS, DESIERTOS EN LA NOCHE, Y LUGARES OBSCUROS=. 


	3. Capitulo 3 El sueño de Takashi

Capitulo tercero: ...El Sueño de Takashi...  
  
Que onda parzax como les ha ido estos días, tengo tiempo de no verlos mis queridos lectores(bueno a muchos ni los conozco pero creo que solo es por cortesía de todas formas les doy gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y a los que no de todas maneras les invito para que las dejen (no mams!!!!!!) entonces después de esto..... vamos a la historia no?  
  
Ok la ultima vez que nos vimos un a chica misteriosa y su digimon vigilaban a nuestros heroes ( no se pero .... heroes? Ya es mucho decir o no?) pues sigámosle ahora no....?  
  
ESA NOCHE EN CASA DE TAKASHI -  
  
TAKASHI: YA LLEGUE MAMÀ  
  
MAMÀ DE TAKASHI: HOLA TAKASHI ESCUCHE LOS PASOS DE OTRAS 2 PERSONAS  
APARTE DE TI QUIENES SON...?  
  
-(TAKASH VOLVTEO A VER A WOLFMON Y A KENJI)-  
TAKASHI: QUE ONDA (DIJO BIEN SACADO DE ONDA POR EL OIDO DE SU MAMÀ) QUE  
HACEMOS... (DECIA CON VOZ BAJA)  
  
KENJI: Y YO QUE SE BUEY HACE TIEMPO NO VENGO...  
  
WOLFMON: TRANQUILO LOS ESPERARE ARRIBA... (HACE UN PASE DE MANOS Y  
DESAPARECE)  
  
-TAKASHI Y KENJI SE QUEDARON CON LA BOCA ABIERTA-  
  
MAMÀ: ENTONCES.... CON QUIEN VIENES TAKASHI ....ESPERO QUE NO SEA LA  
MISMA CHICA DE LA VEZ PASADA... O SI TAKASHI?  
TAKASHI: NO NADA QUE VER...(DIJO CON NERVIOSISMO) ES KENJI....SI KENJI  
  
KENJI: SI MUY BUENAS NOCHES SEÑORA TSUKIMOTO..  
  
MAMÀ: O SI, TU ERES AQUEL AMIGUITO DE TAKASHI QUE VIVIA EN HONDURAS  
VERDAD.....  
  
KENJI: SI SEÑORA  
  
MAMÀ: MUY BIEN, ¿TE QUEDARAS ESTA NOCHE?  
  
KENJI: PUES ESA ES LA IDEA....  
  
MAMÀ: ESTA BIEN PERO MAÑANA SALDRE TEMPRANO ASI QUE NO VAYAN A HACER  
LOCURAS ENTENDIDO?  
  
KENJI Y TAKASHI: SI SEÑORA....  
  
MAMÀ: Y QUE SON ESAS COSAS QUE TRAIAN...  
  
TAKASHI: CUALES? -(DIJO HACIENDOSE EL TONTO)-(QUE DE POR SI NI TRABAJO LE  
COSTABA n _ n)  
  
MAMÀ: NO TE HAGAS Y DIME QUE ERAN......  
  
KENJI: PUES... SON...  
  
TAKASHI: MUÑECOS SI MUÑECOS PARA LA NOVIA DE Kenji... ZAERU  
  
KENJI Y LA MAMÀ DE TAKASHI: ¡ZAERU!!!????!!!!!!  
  
TAKASHI: SI KENJI QUE NO TE ACUERDAS...? SE HICIERON NOVIOS HOY EN EL  
COLEGIO...  
  
KENJI: DE VERAS.....  
  
TAKASHI: SI NO TE HAGAS  
  
MAMÀ: BUENO NO SOY NADIE PARA DECIRTE CON QUIEN ANDAR PERO Zaeru, O SEA  
LA CICA ES BONITA Y TODO PERO... POR FAVOR...  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO, BUENO, YA ESTA LA CENA......  
  
MAMÀ: NO PERO..-  
  
TAKASHI: CUANDO SEA LA HORA NOS AVISAS NO..... TENEMOS QUE GUARDAR ESTO....  
  
SWORDMON: (TAL VEZ ME EQUIVOQUE CON ESTE CHICO, ES TODO UN MENTIROSO)  
  
WOLFMON: LO BUENO DE TODO ESTO, ES QUE EL PODRA SACARNOS DE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.....  
  
SWORDMON: ESO SI...  
  
-EN EL CUARTO DE TAKASHI-  
  
TAKASHI: BUENO SWORDMON, WOLFMON QUE HACEMOS AHORA NOS VAMOS AL DIGITALWORLD O QUE  
  
KENJI: SI QUE HACEMOS  
  
SWORDMON: ESTA BIEN SALDREMOS DE PARA ALLA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA  
  
TAKASHI: XQ TANTO TIEMPO  
  
KENJI: ME SIENTO IMPACIENTE POR IR...  
  
MAMÀ: KENJI!!!!! TAKASHI!!!!!! LA CENA!!!!!  
  
TAKASHI: YA VAMOS JEFA!!!!!!  
  
ESA NOCHE DESPUÉS DE LA CENA, TAKASHI TENIA UNA EXTRAÑA PESADILLA-  
  
SUEÑO DE TAKASHI:  
  
N.D.E.:PARA ESTA PARTE DESCRIBIRE TODO. EN PRIMERA PERSONA COMO SI YO FUERA TAKASHI.  
  
*:TODO ESTA RODEADO POR UNA AURA DE FELICIDAD Y BONDAD YO ESTOY CORRIENDO ALEGREMENTE JUNTO A UNA CHICA, ES EXTRAÑO NO PUEDO VERLE LA NO PUEDO VERLE EL ROSTRO, -DE REPENTE- ALGO PASA ALGUIEN O ALGO PASA Y LE DAN UN DISPARO POR LA ESPALDA PUEDO VER EL AGUJERO DE LA BALA, DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA NO ME DIO.  
  
"TAKASHI SALVALOS -COUGH,COUGH- POR FAVOR..."  
  
"PERO QUE PASARA CONTIGO"-UNA LAGRIMA RUEDA POR SU MEJILLA-  
  
"YO YA NO LO LOGRARE SALVALOS A TODOS POR FAVOR"-DIJO CON SU ULTIMO ALIENTO-  
  
" ¡NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR QUE!!!!!!!!!- DIJO TAKASHI CON UN GRITO DESGARRADOR- POR LO MENOS HARE LO QUE ME DIJO NO LE FALLARE NO LO HARE ESO TE LO JURO"-DIJO TOTALMENTE DECIDO A CUMPLIR UNA PROMESA QUE TAL VEZ NO HABIA HECHO JAMAS-  
  
A LA GARGA, DIJO MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIA AL UN LUGAR NO CONOCIDO POR NINGUNO DE NOSTROS... HASTA AHORA...  
  
-EN ESO SE ENCONTRO CON Kenji-  
  
VAMOS TAKASHI, DIJO Kenji CON ENTUSIASMO ,PERO TAKASHI PERMANECIA SERIO COMO NUNCA LO HABIA ESTADO, UN SENTIMIENTO COMBINADO DE IRA Y TRISTEZA CORROMPIA SU CORAZON Y SU MENTE ERA UN CAOS, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA TAKASHI?- PREGUNTO Kenji CON CURIOSIDAD,  
  
EN ESTE MOMENTO NO PUEDO RESPONDERTE DEBO ENCONTRAR A ASESINO DE- - NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE TAKASHI AHORA LO QUE IMPORTA ES ENCONTRARLO Y ACABARLO EN ESO UN SEGUNDO DISPARO COMO TRUENO DURANTE EL DÍA RETUMBO, DEJANDO CAER 


End file.
